


Our lil' baby

by JustSomeGarbagePerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson
Summary: Just read the story...I am not good at summaries...My first fic...





	Our lil' baby

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic so please don't judge me...

Marinette Agreste, a famous fashion designer married to the one and only Adrien Agreste is now pregnant.  
She didn't tell Adrien tough.It was too early for having a child.

She was just 22 years old and was married to Adrien for four months...

She thought about an abortion but it wasn't her way to get rid of the problem...

Adrien would be home soon... 

She either had to find a way to tell him or kill the baby her own way...

She grabbed a can full of some pills but heared a sound coming from the main door.  
The quarter french woman remained silent as she put the pills back to it's place.

''My Lady,I'm home'' said the handsome blonde

"Oh, welcome home kitty" greeted Mari with a kinda stressful look on her face... 

"Marinette, did something happen?" 

"HUH, Oh no no, I am just tired" 

"Go and rest a little, maybe sleep a while" said Adrien with a worried look on his face. 

"Adrien, I actually have to tell u something"she was scared of his reaction

"What is it my love?Y'know that u can tell me everything" 

"I... I... I am..." 

"Yes, u are?" asked Adrien

"I am p... p..." 

 

 

>>Adriens mobile rang<<

He picks up and answers with a "hello" and makes a move, which meant "later, ma cherie" and walked out of the mansion. 

 

Marinette thoughts made her feel insane, so she grabbed the pills again and swallowed them all in a row... 

After a few minutes she felt foam coming out of her mouth... 

Another few minutes later she just laid there, on the cold but oh so stylish parquet... 

 

 

 

The moment Adrien came home again and saw her unconscious on the floor she was dead... 

The doctors couldn't do anything too... 

 

When Adrien heared about the baby, he already knew what probably happened... 

 

Marinette exaggerated again...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading my fanfic.  
> Please leave an feedback...  
> What do u want to read next time, maybe I'll pick it out...  
> I'll check for sure...  
> Luv ya'll
> 
> +I'm so sorry for the ending * laughs nervously* pls don't kill me...  
> I promise I'll do some fluff sometime...


End file.
